Horansi
The Horansi are sapient felinoids indigenous to Mutanda. Horansi culture is one based on a strictly enforced caste system, and although it is seen as barbaric by off-worlders, the Horansi see it as the key to keeping their race far from the horrific warfare and bloodshed they once knew in its past. Each subspecies knows its place in the world and is bound tightly to it. None ever mate outside of their caste. Society and Culture Horansi are big-cats by nature, and their behavior shows it. Although only somewhat aloof among their own kind, their ethnocentric views mean that anyone who is not Horansi is only worth their time and effort if they want to exert themselves. They owe nothing to any Kimach (outsider), unless the individual Horansi see fit. The Horansi usually say nothing of this feeling, though their exclusive behavior speaks of it in a very subtle way. The Horansi also have other cat-like behavioral patterns, such as rubbing cheeks in greetings with a familiar soul of the same subspecies, or someone extremely familiar. Technology is eyed thoroughly for its use and benefits to the race before even being allowed onto the planet, and only then if it will not interfere with their cultural beliefs and the planet's ecosystem. Blasters are not used on-world, and are considered dishonorable if even worn there. It is believed that battles should be fought claw to claw; swords are used as were various bladed weapons, bows and arrows. Horansi are well-known throughout the galaxy for their sight, allowing them to see far-away distances not possible for many other species. They can even hunt prey in the dead of night because of their night vision. They make good use of the prothium mines on their planet, selling themselves out as hunting guides for miners and soldiers stationed on Mutanda. Sub-species There are several sub-species of the Horansi, each with different skills, appearance and cultural standing. Treka Horansi *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/4D+1 *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D/3D+2 *'MECHANICAL:' 1D/3D *'PERCEPTION:' 2D/4D+2 *'STRENGTH:' 2D/4D+2 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/3D+2 * Move: 11/15 --'Treka' stand on average 2.3 to 2.6 meters (7 1/2 to 8 1/2 feet). Their fur varies in a golden-brown tone, but it always bears the large, black rosette spots they are recognized for. Treka Horansi are the foundation caste typically called commoners. While the Gorvans rule over them, and the Kasa protects them, they are of prime importance to the fief. It is they who grow the food, build the buildings, and tend to the semi-domesticated chattel. They have created their own guilds among the fiefs, and their master-craftsmen can easily become renown across the planet, and perhaps off-world as well. Because of them and their talents, there is something to trade, as well as food to keep the storehouses full. Kasa Horansi *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/3D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D/4D+2 *'MECHANICAL:' 1D/3D+2 *'PERCEPTION:' 1D/4D *'STRENGTH:' 2D/5D+2 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/2D+2 *Move: 12/15 --'Kasa' stand on average between 2 and 2.7 meters (6ft 7in to 8ft 9in). Although there is variation as to the reddish-orange to light tan coloring of their fur, their black stripes truly mark their race. As the warrior caste, they feel it is their duty to serve and protect for their Gorvan lord and his fief for generations. They are brave, noble, and trustworthy to an almost fanatical extreme. They are stalkers by nature, and will patiently wait for the right moment to attack. Females and males consider each other as equals, though a pregnant Kasa, or one with young cubs, are given wide berth because of their protective ferocity. Because of their curiosity, the Kasa have been the catalysts in acquiring off-world knowledge, and selective technologies. Story Factors: Technologically Primitive: Kasa Horansi are kept technologically primitive due to the policies of the Gorvan Horansi. While they are fascinated by technology (and once exposed to it will adopt quickly), on Mutanda they will seldom posses anything more sophisticated than bows and spears. Mashi Horansi *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/4D+2 *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D/3D+2 *'MECHANICAL:' 1D/3D *'PERCEPTION:' 3D/5D *'STRENGTH:' 1D/4D+1 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/2D+2 *Move: 11/14 --'Mashi' stand on average between 1.5 and 2 meters tall (4 ft 11 in to 6 1/2 feet). Their fur is a jet black, and their eyes are a yellow-gold. They are a very elusive race, and thought to be very rare. They are considered the mystics and prophets, and are the most in-tune with the planet; they are also very spiritual, and in touch with the spirits (force sensitivity). When a Mashi appears, it is an omen they bring, and when they speak, the Horansi pay very close attention. Not much more than this is known. Special Abilities: Sneak Bonus: At the time of character creation only, Mashi Horansi receive 2D for every 1D in skill dice they place in sneak; they may still only place a maximum of 2D in sneak (2D in beginning skill die would get them 4D in sneak). Keen Senses: Mashi Horansi are used to nighttime activity and rely more on their sense of smell, hearing, taste, and touch than sight. They suffer no Perception penalties in darkness. Story Factors: Nocturnal: Mashi Horansi are notcurnal. While they gain no special advantages as a race, their life-long experience with night time conditions gives them the special abilities noted above. Gorvan Horansi *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 2D/5D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D/2D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D/2D+2 *'PERCEPTION:' 1D+2/4D *'STRENGTH:' 2D/6D *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/3D *Move: 12/14 --'Gorvans' stand on average 2.6 - 3 meters in height (8 1/2 feet to 9ft 7in). Their fur varies in the color from a blonde-gold to a reddish-tan, and the males sport manes upon reaching puberty. As the ruling caste, each House or Pride's duty is to the care of its peoples and its lands. The Nkosi (lord) sees to the protection of his fief, as well as the upholding of laws and the expenditure of justice, and his Mbwana (2nd in command) is there to assist him as his right hand. There are also a handful of trusted Gambas (warriors) who are bodyguards to the Nkosi and his family, as well as commanders of the fief's Kasa warriors. Female Gorvan are not only respected for their ability to give birth, but also their talents in tending to the house, the fief, and trade. The wives of the Nkosi are responsible not only for the care of the house-hold and its larder, but the stores of food-stuffs and other necessities of the fief, as well as trade with other fiefs and off-worlders. Category:Restricted Races Category:Races